


【龄龙】起床气

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 3





	【龄龙】起床气

王九龙可能有起床气，作息还非常不规律，德云时间起床也费劲的不行，张九龄叫了两遍没叫起来，暗自感叹想在这窗明几净的季节里，依旧难心平气和地解决问题。

看着裹着被子睡到昏厥的一团，扬起手往屁股上啪啪招呼几下，年轻人睡眠质量全体现在白天，直打疼了才醒，哎哎地叫唤着五分钟就起马上马上。

“外卖都要快凉了。” 

见不得他磨蹭，张九龄丝毫不客气地扯下来毯子继续搧了两巴掌，王九龙被吵醒又挨打，想闹脾气，坐起身儿看见师哥脸色不善，生生憋了回去，当场红了眼眶，皱起鼻子满脸受欺负的样子，被催着洗漱拉到桌前吃饭。

王九龙的起床气也是挺迷幻的，跟师哥发不出去就自己忍着劲儿，更是越想越不舒服。

“你别边哭边……哎，不想吃别吃了。”张九龄皱眉看着这个被自己骂的又委屈上头的小朋友，看他脸都快要埋到粥碗里，给拉起身儿坐直。

哽咽吃不下去，手上还戴着师哥的戒指，一擦脸被触感分了神儿，赖兮兮地说：“戒指给你。

当代年轻人谁睡觉时间比谁多，张九龄的宽容应该全都用在了王九龙身上，接过来戒指戴上，也不戳穿他的小脾气，只催着人赶紧出门儿别误了演出。

八月的温度平缓又嘈杂，转弯掉头像是走入另一个维度，男孩总是鲜亮动人的，边界感永远对外，开上路没五分钟心情就好了，絮絮叨叨，还迫切地要师哥回应自己，满脸殷切。

“我昨天做的梦非常纷繁复杂，没准儿在梦里我才是真实地活着。”

“梦到和GD结婚了吗。”张九龄坐上车就开始犯困，明显不想搭茬儿。

“梦到你带我去取经，也是这样一个下午，你沿着国道开到晚上，到一山边儿，满天的星星，连路灯都没有，只能徒步翻过那座山，我说我走不动，你也不走，说没钱还累，可明明是你要去取经的。”

差两岁精神状态能差这么多吗，张九龄突然扪心自问是不是三个月一代沟，斜斜地瘫坐在副驾上，有气无力地应和：“看来，说相声是赚不到钱的，赚到钱也会全都用在治疗精神病上。”

王九龙听出来是在说自己，腾出手轻轻打了张九龄大腿一下，看着师哥这困的根本现在就是咬他也不一定会再生气，晃晃头专心开车看路，克制住自己不要想咬人的事儿。

到剧场门口找了片树荫停车，熄火了张九龄才坐起身子，稍稍低着头，王九龙想先下车，被拉着手腕拉回来，手一松车钥匙磕到手刹又掉到下面，没心去捡，看着师哥的表情，突然有些慌乱。

“我跟你说。”

时至今日，依旧很多时候都不能认可万事皆轻，非常清楚心里有很重的部分，千钧之力，小孩不知道他要说什么。一路紧着打岔，虽然明白是比不过记仇大赛第一名，但还是怕他严肃起来的时候，也怕他要说自己接不住的话。

下午的阳光照得人脸庞一侧明晃刺眼，张九龄看着他，慢悠悠地开口：“关山难越，是因为山对面儿不是你。”

树荫明明暗暗的，王九龙憋了半天才问：“你这么说是因为要求我什么事儿吗……”

茫茫人生拔节生长，情深意切的连结里永远历久弥新，谁要投诚。

“是啊，求你乖一点儿。”


End file.
